Romance The Rose
by itachigirl101
Summary: A depressed Sakura, four steps, Akatsuki, and a riddle giving leader, Sakura's left in the dust by her so called friends, crying herself to sleep every night, until one night the Akatsuki shows up and beguns the four steps, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Romance the rose**_

_**Chapter one**_

The sun was setting, filling the sky with orange rays, the color reminded me of Naruto, last year Naruto left, on a S rank suicidal mission, that could mean the survive of Konoha or the downfall of Konoha. All my friends went on that mission, I was the only one left, even Ino-pig went, beating me for head medic, I wasn't just watching my teammates backs anymore I was watching all of Konoha now, it was passing me by, leaving me in the dust. The sun slowly fell bringing the color with it, the full moon taking the sun's place, darkness taking over the orange, the stars hidden within the clouds, it was going to rain. And right on cue the cloud let go. The rain fell like bullets against the earth, it felt as if it were testing the ground, seeing if it was strong enough, I sank to the marble floor of my balcony; my knee hitting the ice cold floor, sending a shiver up my spine, tears ran down my pale cheeks. Thunder shook the ground, lighting flashed through the sky, I slammed down my fist on the marble creating a creak, "Why?" I screamed to the air, and like always no one answered me, no one cared.

Just then I heard running feet, I quickly stood and looked down, there was an ANBU caption, standing right by a maple tree, the tree had a marking, the marking was the symbol of a meeting place, and that symbol had two slashes meaning "trouble". Seconds later another ANBU appeared, this one looked smaller almost like a young boy.

"Caption" the caption nodded, a signal to continue, "Sir its team nine" my heart jumped to my throat, team nine, Naruto's team, I choked back tears, I had to hear the rest of this conversation.

"Finish" it was simple command but I could see the boy stiffen, his body going into defense mode, preparing for a blow.

"They've been reported at the border"

"How many?" the boy looked like he really didn't want to answer that question, his should tightened to the point I knew he was going to have a shoulder cramp later.

"Four" my throat tightened to the point where I couldn't breathe, out of a nine man squad only four returned.

"Mission?"

"Success" with that they both vanished, I broke down crying, and with each tear I felt stupid and weak, useless, worthless, a girl playing ninja. My vision starting getting blurry, the edges of my vision turning back, and like I did every night I forced myself to sleep on the marble floor, the rain my only company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the pink haired women force herself to sleep, and then when I was sure she was out I turned to Kisame, Kisame took out a notebook and wrote down the location and sleeping habit of the girl, then handed the book to me. "Kisame, travel to the border of Konoha find who the four survivors are, and then report back on Naruto, a live or died" Kisame nodded and vanished, while I turned my attention back on the woman. I smirked "Enjoy your time, little one, soon you will have to make a choice that will test everything" I whispered. "That was quick" I turned to Kisame, he had a look that told me all I needed to know, but there was still one question that was getting on my last nerve. "Who's alive?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, his dog is not with him though, Sasuke Uchiha, but he looks like he'll die before getting here, Shikamaru Nara, he'll make it but his covered in blood, Ino Yamanaka, she's out cold Shikamaru's carrying her, and Shino Aburame, he looked completely unharmed" I nodded that didn't surprise me, not even a little.

A sign left my lips, as I turned to Kisame "I trust you" he nodded, "remember only the first step, the dream escape, don't go farther or leader will kill us" I nodded. I concentrated my charka flow all into a newly brought out scroll, I bite my thumb making two lines of blood on the page, it glowed and turned navy blue, I opened my eye, sharingan activated, I quickly made the hand signs, tiger, rabbit, fish, bird, and Monkey.

"Activate" I whispered the scroll turned to a blue fire that shoot up in the air, "Sakura Haruno" the fire shoot down from the cloud and into Sakura, the symbol of love glowed on her forehead, "Begin" the seal vanished and Sakura eye shoot open holding her head, vains appeared around the symbol, "Sleep" her eye fell closed but she didn't move, "bed" she stood up still sleeping and walked to her bed. Once she was tucked in I smirked "Step one success" I quickly grabbed another scroll and wrote "success step two tomorrow night" rolled the scroll up and handed it to Kisame, "Deliver, back by noon" Kisame nodded and vanished again, I turned off the sharingan, and vanished within the tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did I have to deliver the damn scroll every time? Fuck Itachi! I sped up, the only way I was going to be back by noon was running non stop there and back at full speed, I could already feel my legs groan with protest, they weren't happy, I could relate. I felt pity for that girl, the first step was nothing compared to the others, the first step made all your worst fears and tragic moments of your life come to life in your dreams, depending on how many fears and tragic moments, you could very well go in to a comma, or you could die. Why leader wants that girl to come to his side willingly I don't know, if I were her, I wouldn't, but I also don't know anything about that girl, so I can't decide it for her.

I saw the Akatsuki base come into view, or the waterfall, and sped up, I could tell Deidara was waiting on the inside of the base, behind the door with something in his hands. I stopped on the rock in front of the opening, I did the hand seals for the opening Justus, and then the waterfall opened up, and I flew inside and stopped in front of Deidara, who was wearing one of his retarded smirks.

"Leader is waiting" I needed no more words to get me running faster then the speed of light to leader's office, I knocked on the door, and opened it hearing a quiet "come in" I stepped in and bowed, while presenting the scroll. Leader opened the scroll, read it in a glance, and then looked at the door, "Come in, now!" you didn't have to tell the man on the outside twice, the door opened and in walked Deidara with a box that he held out to me with a huge smirk. "Kisame, your the second step" oh fuck! "The second step is one of the dangerous ones, you must test her emotions" I took a sharp intake of air "If she fails she may be useful either way" I took the box and opened it, inside sat a black scroll, a black kunai, and another scroll that had a penguin seal attached. I nodded and with a wave of his hand I was dismissed to go back, I quickly left after seeing the time, it was ten o'clock, I had two hours to get to Itachi, or else I would be died.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where is he? He should have been back by now, it was already noon, Sakura showed no signs of waking up early in fact she was probably on the edges of going into a comma, that would be unfortunate, but if it happened we would just have to wait. Kisame appeared behind me, "News?" I heard his breathing speed up.

"The second step, is to be done today, regardless if she is awake or asleep"

"Are you mad? That could kill her"

"Leader's order"

"Explain"

"I'm the second step, emotion testing"

"Do you have the stuff?"

"Yes"

Silence………

"Inside are a black scroll, a black kunai, and another scroll with a penguin seal"

I nodded

"It will require two days of mediation"

I nodded again

"You'll be the eyes and I'll be hiding in the seal cave"

"Seal activated?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Oh and Itachi"

"Yeah"

"I have a note from leader"

I put out my hand, once I felt the letter touch my skin I grabbed it and nodded, Kisame vanished and I opened the letter.

_The once pink rose turned black, only by the light of a dark knight, will she raise, once again, the blood of the innocent, the pure innocence, the black rose filled with blood, and tears of the dying, the heart will die and be replaced by that of mortal life._

_-leader_

Fuck! I have to understand this, just great, why did I always get the riddle, I saw Sakura's back arch; her face filled with pain, the second step had begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen once all the steps are complete? What is the meaning the note? Find out in chapter two of "Romance the rose".

Please review regardless of if you like it or dislike it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura's Dream: **_

"_Why? Why can't you hear me?" I screamed at Ino but she walked right past me as if she didn't even see or hear me. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai continued to call me weak, ugly, and worthless Sakura. I walked faster; the world was turning jet black and blood red._

"_Sasuke, I love you" I saw myself saying to a seven year old Sasuke who looked at me like I was a bug but said nothing. "Are you alright? Did Ino-pig hurt you? Stupid pig!" myself shouted as Sasuke glared at me._

"_No, in fact I would much rather be talking to Ino right now then you, god your annoying, stop playing ninja, just quit before you break a nail" I clutched my heart remembering that day. My six year old self vanished replaced by a twelve year old version of myself. _

"_Sasuke, don't leave, I love you please, don't leave"_

"_You're annoying"_

"_If you take one more step I'll scream"_

_Sasuke vanished, I knew what was going to happen next, he appeared behind her and whispered "thank you" then knocked her out and placed her roughly on the cold cement bench. I turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto hovering._

"_Your not even good enough to bear children" stated Sasuke_

"_Why did I ever like you? Your weak" spoke Naruto_

"_Your just a bunch of ugly" butt in Sai_

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted as I took off running, they followed while repeating what they said over and over. I was stopped by a Kunai embedded itself where my foot would have been. I picked up the kunai and attached to the handle was a note, I unfolded the note and begun reading it._

_**Only a year, one long year, no change unfolds, but misery wraps, I feel your pain and misery, make a wish and make it good, fail in life you should at least try. Take a deep breath and force yourself to fly a thirteen year old ninja without a single skill, take a deep breath and break free.**_

_I stared at the note, I understood its meaning perfectly, it said that I should let go of everything, the old me, and start a new, break free. I looked for any hint of the thrower but didn't see a trace. _

"_Only a year, one lone year, no change unfolds, but misery wraps, I feel your pain and misery, make a wish and make it good, fail in life you should at least try. Take a deep breath and force yourself to fly a thirteen year old ninja without a single skill, take a deep breath and break free" I stated loudly to myself. _

_I held the kunai tightly in my hand as I looked at them, but apart of me told me that I was going to hurt my friends, the other half said they weren't my friends, never were. I charged them, kunai pointing outwards; I was surprised when Sai blocked my attack with his own kunai and pushed me backwards._

_I caught my balance in time to avoid a katana that would have stabbed me in the upper arm, I flipped back wards using my right hand, using the kunai to block a __shuriken__ coming from Sasuke, and dodging a kick from Naruto. I held the kunai tightly so I wouldn't lose it, it was all I had to defend with I ducked just in time to avoid a kick from Sai. I then did a round house kick knocking Sai off his feet, while blocking another shuriken but this time I grabbed the shuriken receiving a cut across two fingers. I smiled at a prize well won, I throw the shuriken at Sai as he was getting ready to throw a kunai, it lightly cut his knuckles on his right hand, I used my arm to block Sasuke's Katana and Naruto's kick. And landed in a one knee on the ground the other making a right angle position, they laughed. I was breathing heavy, I wouldn't last very long at this rate, and for some reason I couldn't open my charka gates. I hope they couldn't either or I was screwed. I blocked yet another kick then I realized they were doing the same attack almost like a repeating section of a movie. I went fully on defense with a smirk, as a plan formed in my head, with a smirk I put it into action. I dodged and then kicked I landed five hits on Sasuke, four hits on Naruto, and two hits on Sai. Then using the kunai I stabbed Sai in the heart, he went down like a fly and vanished, then I went after Sasuke only to get blocked by Naruto, they were changing, with each member killed the other two get stronger, I flipped backwards using my right foot to kick naruto under the chin, and while he was stunned I punched him on the cheek, killing him instantly, he vanished as well. Sasuke smirked and did a serious of hand signs._

"_Oh fuck" I shouted as fireballs were released my way, I got hit by all of them, the fire making burn marks all over my body, he made more signs and kunai and shuriken with wire attached wrapped around me the wire cutting my skin, the kunai piercing my right leg, right side of my waist, and my left arm. I cut through the wire after getting cut a lot more, and then ran at Sasuke. He jumped out of the way and threw a kunai at my heart, I moved away quickly but it still found its way into my right foot. I pulled it out and hide it in my shirt, yes what I was about to do was risky. But it was my only choice. I dodged and grabbed three more kunai and five shuriken, I placed each of them in a different spot and used all my strength to start twirling in circles at first slow then faster and faster and faster, till I couldn't even see myself, I sensed Sasuke in range and let the weapons out with wire attached, creating a deadly move, normally a last resort. My clothes were torn from my body, along with my shoes, until I was completely nude, it worked like a charm hitting Sasuke in the heart, stomach, and his balls. I stopped as I fell to my knees my eye sight blurry, my muscles burning, I saw Sasuke vanish and with a smile I fainted in the darkness._

_**End of Sakura's dream**_

My eyes shoot open from inside the cave, "Well damn, I thought she would die during that battle, two more battle to go, nice ass and those boobs….god"

"Kisame" I froze Itachi, shit! I turned around to see Itachi staring at me intently.

"Yes"

"Your nose is bleeding"

"Fuck!" I shouted as I started trying to get rid of the blood, but was stopped at Itachi's cold voice.

"How did she do?"

"Well she beat the first two, but Sasuke was the last, so Sasuke is going to be in her world a lot, but all in all she needs _**A LOT**_ of work"

"Understood"

"Well I'm going to get something to eat want anything"

"Normal"

"Hand me the scroll" I threw him the scroll he caught it, opened it wrote something then whispered "Penguin" the seal glowed brightly and then it and the scroll vanished.

"_You did well Sakura"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I did good on the fight scene there not my best, but please review and tell me what you think, bye.


End file.
